


Skye and Lola

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [89]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, Lola - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Skye gets peeved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye and Lola

**Author's Note:**

> "What is this place?" May asked Phil, feeling wary.

"First thing I found in that box was this coordinates. Another secret base?" Phil tried to ask Simmons.

"I call it the playground." They all turned to the sound of a familiar voice. "Although, technically it doesn’t have a name, ‘coz technically it doesn’t exist… It being a secret base, and all."

"Erik?" Skye was trying not to freak out at the not-so-dead man standing in front of them.

"Billy. Koenig. Agent of SHIELD." They all stared at him, way more confused than they liked to admit. "Although I totally understand the confusion. Erik passed away. Sadly. But it’s great to have company. Finally. And I did not mind minding this place." Weird de ja vu thing right here.

"Agent Coulson." Phil nodded at him, trying to get over the weirdness of the situation.

"I know.  _I know_ and it is an honor to meet you sir. I’ll get your lanyard, shortly. For the rest of you, lanyards will be handed out on a case by case basis. Can’t be too careful with all those HYDRA threat still out there causing trouble. That’s why we’re here. get you up and running and back fighting the good fight which is gonna be cool. I know we don’t have much, but what we have, is yours sir.” Billy rambled.

"I’m sorry, we? Is there someone else here?" Tripp asked and it seemed like a sensible question.

"Yeah. I’m the only one who stays, but there’s another agent who comes and goes depending on where he’s needed. He and I are at your service, Agent Coulson."

"Thank you." Phil nodded at him.

"So, where would you like to start?" Billy asked as he walked away.

"How about we start with what the fuck happened to Lola?" Said another voice from the side of the plane. They all turned to the source of the voice and found a blond guy in a leather clad outfit with his hands on his hips staring at Lola like it was breaking his heart. 

"Clint?" Phil said the same time Skye asked "Is that Hawkeye?"

Phil walked up to him and winced when he saw the true extent of what Lola had been through.

There were bullet marks - marks because Lola was reinforced to withstand bullets, thank you very much - on the windshield and the hood. The headlights were out cold, dents covered her body and the wheels looked like they were ready to fall off. 

"She looks terrible." Phil commented. 

"You’re telling me, sir. You’re the one who drove her!" Clint sighed and caressed the damaged hood. "I can’t believe she went through such hell to get here and after all the work she’s been through-"

"Excuse you!" Skye interrupted. "I don’t care if you’re an Avenger or a superhero or whatever it is you do but who are you to criticize AC like that?" She jabbed Clint’s chest a couple times.

"It’s okay, Skye. Clint is- He’s my husband." Phil declared as if that wasn’t a huge revelation right there.

"He’s- oh. He’s your- Okay then."Skye’s eyes widened in understanding then went straight back into a frown. "No. You know what? It’s not okay! Even if you are AC’s husband, you don’t get to worry about Lola like that, without thinking about what actually happened to us while  _in_  her. I mean, the bullet marks should clue you in enough. AC was shot at.  _Multiple times._  That should merit you worrying about your husband and not Lola! Lola was the only one standing between him and a couple dozen bullets for Pete sake!” Skye huffed.

"Skye-" Phil tried but was cut off by Clint.

"No, you know what, she’s right."

"She is?" Phil asked.

"I am?" Skye mimicked.

"You are. I shouldn’t be worried about Lola. She can take a dozen bullets no problem. She could run like brand new after we fix her up. Just like we always did before. But you-" Clint cupped Phil’s cheek. "You’re not as indestructible as you’d like to think, and I don’t think I could bear the thought of you taking a dozen bullets. You’re more important than she is, and I’m sorry if I freaked. It’s just that, when I saw her, I couldn’t believe that you’d let something like this happen to our baby, but if this" He gestured to Lola "means that you’re fine, that she protected you, then I’m happy to see her like this." Clint leaned in to give Phil a soft kiss, Phil smiled against it. 

"Aww." Skye cooed. The two agents turned to her and she winced. "Sorry. Ruined the moment. I’ll just… stand… over there. K." She hurried herself and joined the rest of the team.

"She’s feisty. Doesn’t know when to shut up though." Clint commented with a chuckle.

Phil hummed. “Remind you of anybody?” Clint scrunched up his nose and Phil took his chance and kissed the archer’s nose.

It’s good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96367935831/aww-thanks-anon-but-i-deserve-no-credit-for-the)
> 
> [Send me requests here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) Yes, that means if you want another chapter, send them there so I can add it to my queue. :)


End file.
